


【卡带卡】赝品

by scarletcamellia



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, 乳交, 宇智波带土 - Freeform, 宇智波御美都 - Freeform, 性转堍
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletcamellia/pseuds/scarletcamellia
Summary: 我流卡带蛇精病文学，为了满足自己奇怪的醒脾而写给自己的生贺文。卡卡西前辈与暗恋前辈的女高中生的青春疼痛文学。----祝我和可爱的琳酱生日快乐哦 :)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Obito, Zetsu/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【卡带卡】赝品

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rin and myself](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rin+and+myself).



> 我流卡带蛇精病文学，为了满足自己奇怪的醒脾而写给自己的生贺文。 
> 
> 卡卡西前辈与暗恋前辈的女高中生的青春疼痛文学。
> 
> \----祝我和可爱的琳酱生日快乐哦 :)

卡卡西曾有个小学同学，叫御美都，总是剪着短短的有点炸的头发。

据她本人的说法，这发质是遗传的。

虽然并没有什么证据。

御美都的性格也跟头发一样，乍乍乎乎。

“像是男孩子一样呢”，这是来自同班同学琳酱的初印象。

卡卡西怀疑这性格也是遗传的。

可惜也没有什么证据。

卡卡西从来没把御美都当女孩看待过，于是小学六年他们打了六年的架，结局一般都是卡卡骑在御美都身上，卡卡西的铁拳在御美都脸上印下乌青的一块，御美都不甘示弱的毒爪则会在卡卡西脸上留下数道不深不浅的抓痕。

有趣的是他们俩从来不在琳面前打架。

每当琳问起他们为什么又受伤了，御美都总是瞥过头说是狗咬的，卡卡西则保持着他那副万年不变的死鱼眼淡淡地说那都是猫抓的。

后来他们渐渐长大了，青春期女孩长得比男孩快，御美都原本只比卡卡西高一点，却在不经意间忽然高了他一个头。

她不再与卡卡西打架了。

女孩开始把头发留长，胸前也有了柔和的弧度。他们三个人曾上着同一所小学，又上了同一所初中。一起和帅气的班主任水门老师合照时，他们也曾理所当然地以为往后的高中、大学乃至工作他们都会在一起。

彼时御美都还是老人们眼中的好孩子。

卡卡西的父亲是自杀的，人人都说那个选择抛下年幼的孩子独自去死的男人是失败者、是废物、是懦夫。

只有御美都会说，会坚定地、在他的记忆中一遍又一遍地说——“他是个英雄”。

他想，如果父亲还在的话，应该也会这样夸她。然后女孩会一脸得瑟地走到他面前炫耀一番，再拉着琳跑开讲些女孩子之间的话题。

再后来，御美都消失了。

卡卡西还记得他们的最后一次见面，她还是比卡卡西高半个头、纤瘦的身体却唯有胸前是丰腴饱满的，也不知是哪来的力气，能在刹那间将卡卡西从车轮下拽起推出几米之外。卡卡西跪在她的身边，膝盖下的血水越积越多。

他从不知道人的身躯里可以流出这样多的温热的液体。

那些红凝固在他的手指上，渐渐变凉。

蜂拥而来的警车与救护车很快将现场围了起来，像是一道墙。

御美都在内，卡卡西在外。

此后，卡卡西再没有见过御美都。

于是，消失的御美都成了卡卡西心中最好的孩子。

他们终究还是没能去同一所高中。同一年，琳被自称是她远房亲戚的人接走，据说是去了国外。

毕业的合照里，只剩下卡卡西一个。

卡卡西有了新的朋友。

卡卡西与御美都的人生再无交集。

卡卡西最终考进了警校，和他的父亲一样。

这也曾是，御美都的梦想。

卡卡西开始看见御美都。

高挑纤弱的女孩在阴暗霉湿的出租屋内坐在男人的身上起起伏伏，报纸糊起来的窗户尚不足以遮风，自然挡不住男人粗鄙的谩骂和女孩的淫浪痛呼，很快男人就闭嘴了，女孩低骂一声，一瘸一拐地从屋里走了出来。卡卡西抬眼去看，是不甚合身的女高制服、过短的裙摆上沾着精液留下的脏污。

她很美，细密的睫毛，纤瘦苍白的四肢，黑藻般茂密的、被汗湿的黑发，她没有穿内衣，丰满的胸部撑满了女高中生的制服，透出鲜红的、充血的两点。似乎是注意到了卡卡西在看她，她也转过身来，卡卡西这才发现女孩的另外半张脸上布满了狰狞的疤痕。

卡卡西抿了抿唇。

她不是御美都。

“你也要来吗？”女孩朝他笑了笑。

卡卡西发现，她笑起来很像御美都。

于是他问她叫什么名字，她说可以叫她阿飞，操一次两百，第二次八折，口交免费。

卡卡西给了她两百，却没有操她。

“陪我聊聊天”，他说。

阿飞收好了钱，带着他在窄小脏污的巷道里弯弯绕绕，这里是一片废弃了的老式居民楼，红笔已横七竖八地在这片地产上署名了拆的字样。阿飞拉着他停下了脚步，粗陋的毛坯房上破了个大洞，洞口的裂隙里生了青苔。

阿飞在他的身后轻轻推了一把，卡卡西便猝不及防地踏入那名为“阿飞”的秘境。

那是一间小小的地下室，灰白的水泥墙围起四壁，却筑起独属于阿飞的一片乐土——至少阿飞看起来很满意。

其实那只有一张勉强可以称之为床的旧床垫，和许多印着各色卡通纹样的毯子。卡卡西不知道阿飞从哪里找来这样多的毯子，它们被阿飞整齐地堆放在这地下室的角落，像是鸟儿在钢铁森林的缝隙中寻来泥土和稻草编织成抚育雏鸟的巢。

阿飞有些得意地向他展示她的“宠物”——那是一盆深绿色的植物，长着尖尖小刺的芦荟。

她管它叫“绝”。

然后阿飞就扒了他的裤子。

“你真的不做吗？”阿飞跪坐在他面前，仰头问着他，纤长白皙的手指熟捻地隔着内裤勾勒他欲望的形状。

“已经立起来了呢”，阿飞将有些无措的他推倒在床上，又抱来许多毯子将自己与这个陌生的访客埋在了一起。

毯子掩去了小地下室里本就不充裕的光线，昏暗中卡卡西只能看到不甚清晰的面部轮廓，阿飞的睫毛很长，吻着他的时候会扫在他的脸颊上，有些痒——于是，在阿飞和卡卡西都没有觉察到的时候、在阿飞第一次吻上卡卡西的时候，阿飞与卡卡西都是笑着的。

卡卡西不由自主地抬手摸上阿飞脸颊，抚过她脸上的疤痕——

像是细雪碾过车辙、平原生出丘壑。

阿飞拉着卡卡西的手伸入上衣下摆，再向上是柔软细腻的乳肉，她低声呻吟着低下头，用灵巧的舌尖解着卡卡西的衬衫纽扣。

在下一秒，卡卡西推开了她。

他们就这样有些尴尬地彼此对立着，阿飞的上衣纽扣被扯开，卡卡西没穿裤子。

狼狈至极。

最后是阿飞先打破了僵局，她跪在水泥地上，抓了一把自己乱糟糟的长发，低头笑了笑，“对不起...是我事先没问过，那个...也不知道你嫌脏...”

卡卡西没有说话。

他不知此时自己该不该说话，也不知道该说什么是好。

“你不嫌弃的话，我也可以用嘴...”阿飞有些无措地仰起头望着他，她的眼睛黑而大，让卡卡西想街边垃圾堆里低声呜咽着祈求收留却又不敢靠近的小狗。

“你...难道就这样硬着...？”她飞快地瞟了眼卡卡西鼓胀的内裤，然垂眸咬了咬唇，小声地说。

卡卡西的身形一僵，准备出口的义正严辞就这样烂回了肚子里。

“那里可以吗？”卡卡西的目光扫过阿飞的胸前，短袖衬衫的衣扣早已在刚才的闹剧里崩开，形状完美的一对奶子白得刺眼。

阿飞先是愣了愣，然后了然一笑，“当然可以！”

她骄傲地挺了挺胸脯，胸前的软肉便随着她的动作微微颤动。她伏下身，解开衬衫最后几颗负隅顽抗的纽扣，一对与她纤瘦身材不成比例的巨乳便迫不及待地从中跃出，女孩伸出手轻柔的关照着他的分身，，托起雪白的乳肉包裹起他的昂扬。

“你...是第一次吗？”

卡卡西开始后悔为什么没让她用嘴。

“也不算是...”他想起自己与御美都的初夜，女孩半长不短的头发扎着少年单薄的胸膛，记忆里十四岁的御美都仍旧不像是个女孩。无论是倔强的乱发还是瘦削的四肢，都像是树木坚韧而细长的枝条，女孩的修长结实的腿也如藤蔓紧紧缠着他的腰，蜜穴青涩而窄小，他们紧贴在一起，生涩顽固地像是海浪中两块粗粝的岩石，满是棱角、将彼此搓磨得生疼。

“我要走了”，御美都红着眼说，“卡卡西，你会记得我吗？”

他不知道该怎么回答，只是低下头将自己埋入她胸前的那片柔软。记忆里，那个硬邦邦的、像是男孩子一样的御美都，唯有心口是纯然温柔的。然后在那个毕业前夕的夏日里，阳光刺破了温柔，少女的残像如同海上的泡沫，粉碎在岁月中。

“你有喜欢的人吧”，阿飞低着头，卖力地揉弄胸前的软肉，“不介意的话可以把阿飞当作喜欢的人哦。”

卡卡西摸了摸她的头，笑道，“阿飞只要做自己就好了。”

偏硬的黑发在他掌下温润的垂下，阿飞加忽得快了动作，他低喘着射在她的双峰之间，精液顺着乳沟流下小腹，阿飞帮他套上裤子，然后抱着他的腰，尖尖的下巴搁在他的膝盖上，她眯起眼撒娇道，“前辈一看就是很有故事的男人，阿飞想听故事！”

“留在下回吧。”

于是莫名其妙地，两个陌生人的生命交错在了一起。阿飞的巢中多了一名奇怪的嫖客，卡卡西的故事里多了一位名叫阿飞的听众。

卡卡西不知道他们的关系是否正常，也不知道自己身为警察却与阿飞保持着名为性交易实则纯聊天的关系该如何依法定性。可就像是许多莫名其妙的习惯，卡卡西习惯了阿飞的存在，习惯了她的问东问西，习惯了她屁股里还夹着别的男人的精液就跑来问他要不要来一炮。

“前辈是我仰慕的人...所以，是前辈的话，阿飞可以不要钱的！”

“...不必了。”

“...这样啊”，女孩有些失落地爬进她的毯子，然后似是忽然想起了什么，兴奋地说道，“我听老头子说那里很大的男人总是中看不中用，难道前辈是...不行？”

“闭嘴。”

“哦。” QAQ

被生活强奸过的男人太早地学会了随波逐流，阿飞曾在和卡卡西熟识后这样评价道。  
卡卡西只瞥了她一眼继续翻着色情杂志道，这样不好吗，化强奸为和奸，娱乐别人，放过自己。阿飞看着他摇了摇头说，怎么可能会有和奸这种东西嘛，就算身体不反抗心里肯定也会难受的。

卡卡西愣了愣，揉了一把她的头发，笑道这样的话由你说出来还蛮有意思的。

某一时刻，随波逐流的男人想着，就这样生活下去就好了，在路过珠宝柜台和路边的饰品小摊时，他甚至会下意识地想着向阿飞求婚，就这样荒唐而轻松地过完一生。

一个警察，和一个妓女，过完一生。

直到他忽然接到警局的紧急任务。

警方安插在跨国涉黑组织“晓”中的卧底鼬在近日传出消息，晓组织的头目不日将在城中会面完成交接，他这次任务的目标是晓的重要头目，也被怀疑是晓背后真正的主使者，代号——鸢。

在卡卡西的弹片击碎鸢面具的一刹那，他知道他这荒唐的一生早已沦为笑话。

那是御美都，也是阿飞。

乌黑的长发下的面容一边满是伤痕狰狞恶鬼，一边妩媚艳丽如女魅修罗。黑色长风衣下一双黑丝网袜勾勒出完美形状的长腿曾经盘着他的腰含入他的欲望，却在下一个瞬间准确击中他的下巴，带来一阵眩晕与昏沉。她摸出手铐将他的手同拆迁楼裸露的钢筋捆在一起，甩手又打了他一巴掌。

“卡卡西，你可真是个垃圾”，她笑起来，“这么多年我单是看着你，就觉得这一生活得真是窝囊极了。”

“是，我是垃圾，可你...”卡卡西闭了闭眼，想接着再说什么时，女人却忽然暴躁地冲着天上开了一枪，震得他的脑中响起一片嘈杂的鸣音。

“闭嘴”，她说，随后有些神经质地盯着一旁默不作声的下属。

在他们诚惶诚恐地捡回战斗中被她第一时间丢出去的一双高跟鞋后，她没有理会那个俯下身想为她穿上鞋的男人，只是对他说，让鼬来见我。

已经再一次选择了随波逐流的卡卡西忽然激烈地挣扎了起来。女人蹲下身，摸着卡卡西脸颊上青紫的淤血，涂着暗蓝色指甲油的指尖不轻不重地戳进伤口，轻柔的抚摸着，再若无其事地松开，竟有些像是顽劣的孩子。

“从刚才我就在想，是谁走漏了风声”，她揉了揉卡卡西的脸，又露出那个曾属于御美都、也曾属于阿飞的、有些孩子气的笑容，“也只有他了吧，鼬”，她俯身咬着卡卡西的耳朵，声音嘶哑，“我喜欢他从背后干我，直接、粗暴。那孩子总是很沉默，但也很好用”，血液的腥咸混合了女人身上不知名的浅淡香水味从她的身上传来，沾上卡卡西的制服衣襟，“我没有想到，他会这样好用...”

“真是好一条木叶的狗啊”，女人笑骂道，“把自己全家人都搭进去了。”

在她的身后，那个面目俊秀的青年沉默不语。卡卡西挣扎地更厉害了，却只是徒劳地磨破了手腕。

“就没想过你的弟弟要怎么办么？”御美都看着那个自己一手栽培的青年，他们初见时鼬不过是个纤弱的少年，如今却已经是高挑俊美的青年了。

“放过他”，青年的声音是于外貌截然不同的低沉。

女人光着脚走到青年的身边，踮起脚抱住青年的肩，她似乎想说很多，最终也只是无奈又宠溺地说着“真拿你没办法”。

两个人，如爱侣也似母子。鼬的眼睛越过了御美都看着被铐在一旁的卡卡西，眼中有卡卡西看不懂的东西。

直到下一秒，数声沉闷的枪响之后，鼬倒在了女人的怀里。那把被御美都打空了子弹的枪又被扔回给了卡卡西。

命运在愚弄了所有人后，留给卡卡西的只有一把枪、一副手铐、和一具尸体。

在那之后的几年里，卡卡西像是玩命一般地追寻着晓的踪迹，于是时隔多年当卡卡西再一次见到御美都，是在临时羁押的监狱里。女人戴着手铐，长发被剪至齐耳，露出半张满是疤痕的脸。

卡卡西想过很多次当他们再见面时会是什么样的情形，是御美都毫不容情地用枪掀了他的脑壳，或是他将一梭子弹送进她的心口。却未想到，所有的爱恨激荡到最后不过是讯问室里的一滩死水。

“御美都...”

“你是谁？”

看着女人向自己投来探寻的目光，卡卡西走了出去拉住了同事阿凯，“她是怎么回事？”

“做了精神鉴定，说是严重精神分裂，病史应该挺长了，早些年的情报来看虽然也称不上正常但好歹还有点意识，现在连自己是谁都不知道了，发病的时候喊着‘这个世界是虚假的’两个小伙子都按不住...可能没法判，我现在都怕往法医鉴定科走，生怕受害者家属知道把我和她都活撕了。”

“受害者家属？”

“鼬的弟弟。”

“佐助啊...迟早要知道的。”

果不其然，在得知御美都被送入精神病院强制治疗后，鸣人和佐井俩大小伙子也差点没摁住拿起解剖刀就打算去剁了御美都的佐助。

放下手中的《亲热天堂》，看着鸣人和佐井在小樱的帮助下成功一举制服佐助将人拖了回去，他忽然想起了阿飞。

“这个世界是虚假的”，那是在某一个周末的午后，阿飞拿着喝剩的半罐零度可乐浇了绝，然后转过身来戳着卡卡西的脸颊，一边戳着一边脸上流露出失落的表情，“就连前辈这样的人也是虚假的。”

卡卡西看着那盆仍旧枝繁叶茂的盆栽，不禁也有一瞬怀疑这个世界的真实性，“为什么觉得世界是虚假的？”

“因为前辈不该是这样的”，她注视着卡卡西，说得很认真，“前辈应该是英雄，所以这个废物一样的前辈是虚假的。”

“那你呢阿飞，在这个虚假世界中的你又是什么呢？”卡卡西放下手中的《亲热天堂》笑了笑，“如果是作为怀疑论者而否认这个世界的真实性的话，唯独不可否认的就是自身意识的存在吧。”

“阿飞是赝品哦”，她的笑容温柔得近乎虔诚，“阿飞是属于前辈的赝品，前辈说阿飞只是阿飞，可做爱时，这双眼睛里却注视着其他人呢”，她吻了吻卡卡西的眼角，为自己作出判决：

“所以阿飞是赝品。”

“前辈你在...注视着谁呢？” 阿飞摸索着吻上卡卡西的唇，这一次卡卡西没有躲开她的吻。他尝到她口中的味道，是化工香精与人造代糖仿制的甜，然后她咬破了他的唇，于是那甜中掺上了一丝腥咸。

抛开回忆，他仰起头闭上眼靠在警局并不算舒适的办公椅上，那本《亲热天堂》被他倒扣在脸上，他决定暂时不去想阿飞、不去想御美都、鸢、或是与之相关的任何事。

卡卡西开始忘记御美都。

他开始刻意忘记与她相关的一切：闷热的夏日，校服短裙，少女纤细的肢体与柔软的胸部、猫抓痕与水果糖。

他习惯性的走向报刊亭买下新一期的色情杂志，放学后的少女穿着统一的高中制服，他似乎听到她们低笑起来，“已经是随波逐流的大叔了嘛”，当他猛然抬头向着那声音的来处望去，她们就倏忽走远了。

逐渐出双入对的后辈学生们有时会扎堆分析他的喜好。

“老师不会是喜欢男人吧，看他对周边女性都不太感兴趣的样子”，小樱趴在桌子上有气无力地说，“虽然他对男人看起来也不怎么感兴趣。”

“怎么可能的说，老师他可是能做到色情杂志不离手的大色狼的说，而且他亲口承认他喜欢小百合！”鸣人补充道。

“谁是小百合？”佐助皱了皱眉。

“著名情色小说作家自来也钦定《亲热天堂》影视系列第一女优，天使脸蛋魔鬼身材，身高168，体重50kg，娃娃脸的G罩杯。”佐井一边整理档案一边面无表情地吐槽着，“所以果然卡卡西先生是不喜欢真实的人类吧。”

“不愧是卡卡西前辈啊”，大和不明觉厉地感叹道。

“喂喂...”卡卡西朝着工作时间扎堆聊天的几人挥了挥手，“当事人还在这里你们就这样大声议论别人的喜好真的好吗？而且检验科的小樱和佐助你们是怎么跑到侦查科的？鸣人你不是说出去巡逻了么？大和，上周的监察报告交了吗就跟队员们一起快乐摸鱼？佐井你...算了”，卡卡西看着瞬间空无一人的办公室重新拿起了桌上的《亲热天堂》，在酝酿了十分钟后，最终还是没能再看进去，拿起手机犹豫再三后还是拨出了那个电话。

大概是由于之间的案件曾由卡卡西经手，探视的许可批复得很快。精神病院其实不像卡卡西所想的那样阴森压抑，御美都所在的小房间有阳光从小窗边透入，照在她没有伤痕的半张脸上，纯净得有些虚幻。她的头发有些长了，在她蜷坐在床上时，会无意识地卷着头发玩，陪同的护士说发现病人玩头发时暴力倾向的几率会小很多，于是后来就没再帮她剪短了。

其实护士们看到的御美都大部分时间都很乖，乖得像是没有意识的植物，她会保持同一个姿势坐在窗边玩她的头发，就这样度过一整个下午。仅有的几次暴力行为都是面对成年的陌生男性，出手利索狠辣得惊人，然后又会露出惊慌无措的表情缩在角落里发抖。

可能是以前被暴力侵犯过的缘故吧，这个年纪的女性很多都是因为这个缘故才被送来这里。护士给了卡卡西一颗很小的水果糖，她说，“她很喜欢吃糖，给她糖吃就会理你了，还会笑呢，像小天使一样。”

卡卡西沉默地攥着手心里那颗水果糖，感到无限讽刺，有一瞬间他的心叫嚣着，“你知道她杀过多少人吗？你知道她的手上沾过多少无辜者的血吗？”，可当他回过神时，他已经向着床上的女人伸出手、掌心是那颗孤零零的水果糖。

她转过头来，向他露出一个孩子似的、单纯恬静的微笑，然后闭上眼长大了嘴，等着他来喂她。

他沉默着剥开糖纸，取出那颗玻璃球般晶莹透亮的糖球，放在她的舌尖上。女人湿润的舌轻掠过他的指尖，像是不经意间的调情。她睁开眼，一双黑白分明的大眼睛紧盯着他，似是看到了什么新奇的小玩意。

然后她含着糖的唇张合，嘶哑的声音念出那个名字。

“卡卡西...”

她忽然吻了他的脸颊，然后露出一个卡卡西熟悉的、属于御美都、或者说是阿飞的笑容。纵使年过三十，一双大而圆的杏眼让她依然显得很年轻，她眨了眨眼，凑近他的耳朵、压低了声音说——

“前辈是来杀掉我的吗？”

卡卡西不记得自己那天是怎样离开的，近乎于落荒而逃。他从御美都没有分毫杂质的眼中看到丑陋的自己——在那一瞬间，他是真的想要杀死御美都。

她不该这样活着。

卡卡西捂住脸，夕阳温柔的余晖在此刻分外刺眼。

那她该怎样活着呢？

在十几年前、在不识爱恨的年纪、在那场长夏蝉鸣的幻梦中死去就好了吧。

卡卡西没有再见过御美都，却在某个忙碌过后的午休时分接到了阿凯和鸣人的电话，说是沉寂了大半年的晓又开始行动了，御美都也离奇地从精神病院消失了。

挂上电话、只听见“咔啪”一声，是刚拿起外卖盒饭的佐助折断了一次性筷子。这一次不用卡卡西出声提醒，小樱了然地一杯冰可乐浇了上去，然后一边说着“真的很抱歉，要不去浴室冲一下吧”一边轻松扛起一米八的帅小伙冲向了公共浴室。

卡卡西松了一口气，检查了一下装备便与凯和鸣人紧急会合。

“晓组织不是全员除御美都以外，都确认死亡了吗？”凯看起来有些苦恼，“这次又是谁？”

“放心，不可能是鬼”，卡卡西看了他一眼，无奈解释道，“其实早在你说御美都被确诊患有严重精神分裂的时候我就怀疑，晓组织的背后还有其他人，御美都的病是最好的挡箭牌，所以他们选择将她摆在那个位子上。既控制着晓组织行动的走向，又无法真切掌控晓的一切。”

“可这样的话，他们还回来找她做什么呢？”鸣人挠了挠头，“总不会是一起开庆功会之类的。”

“难道是...”卡卡西忽然想到了什么“不好，要赶快找到御美都！”

“老师？”

“鸣人，打电话给小樱让她重点查一下晓组织所有成员的家庭背景资料。”

“诶？哦...好的！”

数日后，卡卡西和凯循着数声枪响找到了浑身赤裸倒在血泊中的绝。一把手枪被打空了子弹扔在一边。

他还是来迟了一步。

“......经初步检验，死者身上的伤口与现场发现的凶器一致，另外尸体上有性交痕迹，现场的血液样本里有检出御美都的DNA，两人可能在性交后爆发过小规模的搏斗，御美都受了伤，然后在枪杀对方后，她即刻逃走了”，佐助面无表情地复述着尸检报告，最后补上结论，“我早就说了那女人该死。”

“可我们是警察。”卡卡西拍了拍他的肩。

小樱指着她整理出的一大摞资料，闭上眼回想了一下说道，“死者绝，最早的犯罪记录可以追溯到他的亲生母亲将他的孪生兄弟虐待致死。然后是斑、也是御美都早年的监护人领养了他。没多久斑因涉黑被捕，证据不足又被释放，之后不久因精神病发自杀身亡。两人被分别领养给不同的人家，绝被指控多次迷奸养母，但缺乏足够证据最后不了了之。御美都则在初中发生车祸后就失去了相关记录”，她坐下喝了一大口水，“看完一大堆资料我是没整理出什么有用的线索，倒是发现他们这一大家子可能普遍存在精神问题。”

“所以...还是没有那个女人的线索吗？”佐助起身，推开会议室的门，“没线索的话就不要叫我。”

其他人见状也陆陆续续找理由出去了，唯有小樱留在了最后，“虽然这样说可能很失礼，但卡卡西老师曾跟她在一起过吧，虽然不知道她为什么会变成现在这个样子…如果是卡卡西老师的话，一定可以将她找回来的。”

她从档案袋里抽出一张照片，是最后那一年，卡卡西、琳与御美都三个人的合影。照片最左边，留着一头半长不短的黑发的女孩仰起脸，呲着一口白牙、笑得像个傻子。

“老师小时候也很可爱嘛”，她笑笑，推开门走了出去。

卡卡西离开警局的时候夜已经深了，十一月的天气渐渐转凉，厚实的毛呢风衣也难挡冬日的寒意，他揉了揉冻得有些僵硬的指尖，向着家的方向走去。

天空忽然开始落雪，他仰起头，白色的冰晶落进他的眼睛里，又瞬间融化成水滴。

卡卡西开始想起御美都。

御美都是怕冷的，冬日里总是戴着厚厚的围巾和手套。也总是理所当然地认为别人和自己一样怕冷，于是后来琳与卡卡西每人都曾荣幸获赠一条御美都出品的围巾。围巾的扎人程度让卡卡西一度怀疑这份礼物是御美都对他的蓄意报复。

怕冷的御美都却很喜欢雪，好动的她会难得安静地坐在窗边，看着一场雪纷纷扬扬地落下。而琳也会在窗上哈着白气，指尖划下画出形态各异的雪花。这时坏心眼的男孩只会偷偷在门外抓上一大把雪，再将捏好的雪球塞进御美都温软的胸口。

不知不觉间，卡卡西发现自己走到了那间熟悉的地下室，多年过去，也不知是因为什么原因，开发商仍未将这片待迁荒地改造成什么别墅高楼。他循着记忆借着手机手电筒的光线找到那个毛坯水泥板上的破洞，熟捻地跳了下去。

那棵名为“绝”的、一度让卡卡西感慨其生命力之顽强的芦荟早已枯萎了，看得出来它曾长得很大，根须扎根在水泥墙的裂缝间，生着短刺的枯叶长长地延展出去，像是沙漠里干尸枯瘦的指尖，无论怎样挣扎也没能触碰到最后的水源。

他又看到那些御美都不知从哪搜罗来的毛毯，很多已生出经年的灰尘和霉斑，它们层层叠叠地，筑成鸢鸟温暖的巢。他抚摸过那些毛毯，像是抚摸过鸟儿的绒羽，然后他忽得僵住了。

卡卡西抛下照明的手机颤抖着手扒开一层层的毛毯，手心的柔软似乎某一瞬曾滞留着空巢主人肌肤的味道与温度，然后他在昏暗的灯火下看到蜷缩的人形，是远行的鸢鸟最终飞回了旧巢。

他知道，那是御美都。

卡卡西摸着她冰凉的发丝，将她拥入怀中，她的唇吻在他的耳廓，激起一阵微小的颤栗。这一夜的御美都难得的安静乖巧，卡卡西解下围巾围在她的脖子上，让她能舒适地靠在自己的肩上。

时间像是又倒流回他们的“初见”，在被世界遗弃的一方小小的天地里，是他所奢求的、荒唐而轻松的一生。

他开始回想他与御美都的种种，最终在天光透过破口与罅隙时，他用冻得有些僵硬的手指，拨通了佐助的电话。

“......死因是失温，死亡时间在48小时以内，身体只有腹部一处明显枪伤，受伤时间在一周前，与绝死亡的时间一致，伤口经过粗略的处理已经开始愈合。死者生前可能受过长期的性虐待，声带被烫伤，海有过多次流产的痕迹，下体有不超过一周的撕裂伤，子宫里有发现节育环，其他的痕迹...也都记录在报告里了”，佐助将解剖报告推给了卡卡西，欲言又止。小樱看着卡卡西苍白的脸色低声补充了一句，“她是睡着后走的，没受什么罪...已经缝合好了，老师想见的话，就去见一见吧。”

“谢谢”，卡卡西笑着接过检验报告，“辛苦你们了。”

他一字一句地看过那份报告，然后收纳整理，封入卷宗。一场声势浩大的追凶行动最终以晓组织全员确认死亡而终止。冥冥中，皆是自推自跌，仇换仇，血还血。

卡卡西去见了御美都最后一面。

躺在尸袋中的她苍白而安静，黑色长发被一丝不苟地梳理整齐，是她生前不曾有过的模样。她微笑着、连同那半面狰狞的疤痕也柔和了起来，卡卡西抚过她唇角那道凹陷下去的疤痕，冰凉、僵硬，这样的触感太过陌生，以至于他在接触的瞬间心口涌出颤栗。

她不是御美都。

卡卡西吻了吻她的额头，刺鼻的化学药剂盖过血腥与她身上不知名的清浅香气，是同样陌生的气息。

她不会是御美都。

“所以阿飞是赝品...”

他想起那个冬天他曾捡到在雪中冻死多时的小鸟，御美都摘下围巾为它在枯叶中搭了一个窝。

“它死了”，卡卡西说。

“不是哦，等到春天它就会飞走了。”

卡卡西笑了起来，他的小鸟飞走了。

“我是赝品。”

他说。

The end


End file.
